


Exploration Exploitation

by Junkyosysda



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Extremely Dubious Consent, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Other, Pain, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Scratching, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkyosysda/pseuds/Junkyosysda
Summary: Willow goes exploring for new areas to add to her map, but has an interesting encounter in an area she hasn't explored yet.





	Exploration Exploitation

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my buddy Barkis, and it turned out longer than expected. I hope you like this man, I really tried qwp
> 
> All characters portrayed are 18+

There was a strange sense of adventure one got from trekking through areas of thick greenery in the woods. For Willow, this was her favourite part of the day, a time where she was able to go beyond the outskirts of the forest in which her camp lied and to explore further into uncharted area. It wasn't an unusual practice of hers, and it brought her great joy to go out on her own and be free of all her troubles and woes. Today was going to be no different from those other days; she would explore the surrounding area for a few hours before retreating back to camp at around sunset. 

“I should've brought my lighter.” Willow muttered underneath her breath as she trudged her way through seemingly endless layers of trees.

The normally warm air was a bit cooler than usual as autumn was approaching, and following autumn became an almost insufferable winter. She pulled her cardigan closer to her body as a gust of wind blew through the area. The air smelt very mossy and dewey, like it had just rained prior to her hike. She enjoyed the smell, it brought her a seldom amount of comfort, but it was just enough to make her feel slightly at ease in her surroundings. 

As she continued on, she had noticed the amount of trees in the area becoming less and less, the grass a darker shade of green than what it was prior. The smell became more earthy and dry, like all semblance of life had been exterminated. She could see a different area peeking through the trees, one with more dirt than grass littered in dirty pond water and spiked bushes. 

“Oh, I found the marshland. Better mark this up on the map before I forget.” She inquired as she began to scribble words onto her map, forgetting about the danger that lurked within these lands. 

Willow froze for a second as she felt something brush her leg, yet saw nothing when she had quickly looked down. It felt like it was warm, almost slimy, and had left a strange tingling sensation against her leg. She shuddered, before deciding to begin heading back the way in which she came before she encountered something she wasn't prepared to face.

"Hey! What's happening?" Willow let out a cry of disdain as she felt a tendril wrap itself around her ankle before yanking her away from the woods, bringing her further into the marsh. More had shot out of the ground following the other one, and before she knew it both her wrists and ankles were seized by the appendages. They held her limbs in a vice-like grip, the little suction cups on the surface seemingly biting into her skin, yet she still attempted to wriggle her way out of them. 

“Let me go foul creature!” She shrieked as she thrashed around helplessly, only for the tentacles to wrap further along her body, her arms and legs bound by the slimy appendages. 

Two smaller tentacles shot up for the ground underneath her dangling body, only this time they didn't seem to be interested in her, but her clothing instead. They began with her heels, each prying one from her feet, before maliciously ripping the stockings she adorned off her pale legs. Willow began to twist her body in another attempt to thwart off the disgusting monsters, but there was only so much she could do. She had then gasped as her skirt was yanked from her thin hips, now the only thing separating her sex from the monsters being a single pair of panties. In her mind she knew they weren't going to protect her from whatever this creature had planned for her.

“Stop! I demand you stop!” Her cries fell on deaf ears, and she felt herself shiver as the tentacles made their way under her shirt. They felt cool in contrast to her warm skin, and a set of chills traveled down her back as they traveled towards her chest. They began to push upwards until her shirt tore open, the remains of her red cardigan falling to the ground along with her white dress shirt. "No, please... " She whimpered as they went after her bra next, leaving her breasts vulnerable to their ministrations.

A single slimy tentacle rubbed tenderly against her cheek before trailing it's way along her neck to her collarbone. Willow shivered at the sensation, and was momentarily distracted from the tentacles that were softly caressing her inner thighs. As they traveled down her upper body, the small suction cups that littered the surface tugged on her skin, leaving hickeys scattered amongst her chest. Willow let out a shaky moan as she felt herself begin dripping at the feeling, and let a wave of shame wash over her while she clenched her eyes shut.

She didn't want this, but god did it feel good. 

Willow shuddered as a spiked tentacle begun to rake down her back, the sharp points drawing droplets of blood to the surface. She let out a pleasured hiss she felt more spikes scraping at her skin, but allowed herself to enjoy the small amount of pleasure that she had garnered from them. They made her feel a sweet stinging sensation on her back, and it made her wet in between her spread legs. 

Another set of tentacles seemed to shoot up from the ground, yet these ones were nothing like the rest. The ends of these specific tentacles seemed peculiar as they looked to be more of a bulb shape than the traditional point the other tendrils had. What was more shocking was when the bulbs opened, revealing hundreds of microscopic razor-sharp teeth, rows and rows of them lining the inside of it. Willow cried out in ecstasy when they clamped down harshly on her nipples, and began to bite and tug on the sensitive nubs. She threw her head back and let out a symphony of moans, the wet lubrication from the tentacles dripping from the corners of its mouth and down her breasts. 

They continued to tug and yank, the little teeth digging into the pink flesh adding an extra tinge of pleasure to the whole ordeal. Although, they didn't distract her from the tentacle that reached its way under her panties, and finally tore the offending article of clothing off her body. Willow cried out as the tugging on her nipples became too much, and felt a warm burning in her gut. That, coupled with the tentacle that had begun to scratch at her skin sent her towards the edge. She twisted within their hold as her abdomen burned, and finally came with a shout. 

She felt as if she were on cloud nine, her eyes were clenched shut and her abdomen rang with a tingling pleasure that washed over her in waves. Her breathing was hitched, and her chest rose and fell in a spastic pattern. For a few moments time, she was in complete and utter bliss. 

There was a moment of peaceful silence that followed as she tried to regain and steady her sporadic breathing, only to let out a wanton gasp seconds later as she felt a large girth pressing at her opening. With wide eyes, she gazed upon the fat tentacle that was starting to rub her folds, covering itself in her juices. Willow moaned as she felt the bumps that littered the surface of it rub against her clit with each movement, and felt ashamed at how much this was turning her on. Although, there was still a lingering fear within the back of her mind. 

"Don't you dare stick that in me!" She cried. Her legs were pulled back, knees becoming aligned with her head as the tentacles continued to rub and stroke her sex. A small whimper came from her parted lips as she felt it graze over her opening, her face dusted with a bright shade of red.

"No! It won't fit!" She whined as it prodded at her opening tentatively. Just the tip went in at first, trying to fit itself inside her little by little. Willow tensed up as she felt a set of tentacles pull her lips apart, trying to allow the tentacle easier access to her slick hole. She was whimpering and whining as it continued to wriggle around inside of her entrance, and she had found that it was surprisingly warm, yet it's skin was not as smooth as it originally looked to be. Her own juices mixed with the natural lubricant that had been secreted from the tentacles were making the whole ordeal much easier on both ends. 

With a final push, the tentacle shoved itself inside of her, and she let out a loud scream as it immediately began to thrust itself in and out of her hole. Willow writhed within the grasp of the smaller tentacles as the large one continued its ruthless assault, tears streaming down her face as she cried out. It felt painful, there was a harsh stinging that made her fists clench and her toes curl. 

The two tentacles that had been latched onto her breasts began to work again, and repeated the same treatment from earlier, only rougher this time around. It felt as if every nerve in her body was on fire, her abdomen burning with a ghastly need for release. Willow threw her head back, only to have something prod at her lips. She opened her mouth to protest, only for it to shove itself through the gap, and found she was being fucked from both ends. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she felt it hit the back of her throat, triggering her gag reflex as drool dripped down her chin. She choked and sputtered around the tendril, but it continued to thrust in and out of her mouth with relentless need. 

Pleasure surged up her spine as she was being fucked relentlessly, and she cried out in protest as another thick tentacle penetrated her body, thrusting itself in tandem with the one it was next to. With a scream, she felt her eyes roll into the back of her skull. Her abdomen curled while a tight knot was beginning to form in her gut, and it became tighter with each stroke along her inner walls. She was close, and at this rate she knew she wasn't going to last. 

Every part of her body felt as if it had gone up in flames, and she couldn't fully comprehend what was happening to her. She had came a second time, her body wracking with shivers. 

To her dismay, they weren't finished with her. Her body was over sensitive and sore, yet they continued to thrust into her, and she cried out as she felt another knot forming, this one growing a lot faster than the last. Willow subconsciously began to rut back against the tentacles, thrusting her hips to meet them in the middle. She felt like a bitch in heat, and she ached with a burning want for release. 

It wasn't long until the tentacle in her mouth began to convulse and spasm, before shooting lines of hot seed down her throat. She grimaced at the salty taste and began to choke on the disgusting gloop. There were a few more frantic thrusts inside of her before it popped out, finally done milking out the last few drops of its orgasm. 

Although the one was finished, it didn't stop the other two from pounding into her sex. Her orgasm was so close, and all of took to send her over the edge once again was a few perfectly aimed thrusts at her g-spot. Willow let out a soft whimper as her body convulsed from another orgasm, the tentacles coming to a halt as they shot what felt like gallons of sticky cum inside of her. 

Sweat glistened off her paled skin, little droplets catching glimpses of the sunlight that fell upon her figure. She fell limp within the grasp held on her, exhausted and weak. The tentacles slowly pulled out of her, making warm slick run down her spread thighs, followed by the trails of semen that dripped from her aching sex. Willow let out a pathetic whimper, the tendrils finally lowering her down and letting go of her limbs. 

The tentacles finally retreated back into the ground, leaving her lying on the ground, covered in sweat and gloopy cum. She closed her eyes as she lied helplessly on the ground, her backpack and other items laying in a pile next to her shivering form. With trembling arms, she lifted herself off the dirt, and reached towards the mess of clothing strewn about the area, each item tattered and torn in different places.

"Oh god... " She whispered softly as she pulled her dress shirt over her shoulders, covering the various scratches and hickeys covering her body. Her entire face was a fiery red, and her legs burned in pain when she tried to stand on them, and resorted to lying on the ground in a disgusting mess of body fluids and dirt. 

She knew that at this rate she wasn't making it back to camp anytime soon, and clutched her backpack to her body closely, hoping to have enough resources to last the night as her sex ached in pain, the events that occurred at the forefront of her mind for weeks to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written tentacle porn before, so I have no idea how tf this shit works. I hope it was well enough to understand, but you guys can tell me in the comments. 
> 
> I'm not sure I like the intro or the ending tbh. I mainly focused in the tentacles assault but oh well. 
> 
> I hope you like this Barkis ily no homo❤
> 
> Rave to me on Social Media:  
> Tumblr: @luciinical  
> Instagram: @luciinical/@s0uth_art


End file.
